Naruto Senju : Asura's Heir
by TheMarine2013
Summary: AU. what if Naruto was Tsunade's grandson, and jiraiya his grandfather? what if Jiraiya was the grandson of the Nidaime Hokage while Tsunade was the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage? Mokuton Naruto
1. Chapter I Prelude part I

**A/N: so I am new to making stories I have been reading fan fiction for two years now so if I make mistakes on this story, like spelling or other grammatical errors then bear with me. Also if you don't like the pairings on any of my future stories (if I write any) then don't flame me or my readers or reviewers. Another thing if any of you don't like the way how I made characters stronger than they were in cannon at their age they were in part one then you all can read another story. Now let's start the story. **

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Because if I did Naruto would have become an S-Rank Shinobi at the age of 13 like Itachi and he would have gotten the wood relaease kekkei genkai, Minato would be Tsunade's and Jiraiya's son giving Naruto a biological reason to call Tsunade 'Baa-chan' !**

* * *

**Prelude**

Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the **Shinju**, a tree revered as a deity, bore a **Chakra Fruit** once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Sometime after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons who became the first humans born with chakra. Angered by the power gained by her children, Kaguya manifested together with the Shinju into an incarnation that would be christened by many as the "**Jūbi (Ten-Tails)**", which ravaged the world attempting to reclaim its lost chakra.

In the final duel between the Ten-Tails and Kaguya's sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, they managed to defeat the beast and sealed it within Hagoromo becoming its Jinchūriki, causing him to be revered as the **Rikudō Sennin(Sage of Six Paths)** for the virtue of his victory. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, Hagoromo travelled across the land, giving chakra to others as well as spreading his ideals and religion, Ninshū, which eventually became the ability known as Ninjutsu. With Hagoromo's great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the **Kono Yo no Kyūseishu(Savior of this World)**.

Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his dream and legacy to his two sons, Indra Ōtsutsuki and Asura Ōtsutsuki, and began teaching them Ninshū. Hagoromo acknowledged Indra his eldest son as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. Asura, his youngest son proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true key to peace.

Hagoromo later inspired by Asura, separated the Jūbi's chakra within his body and used **Banbutsu Sōzō(creation of all things)** ability to divide it into nine separate bodies, creating the Bijū and giving each of them a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Jūbi husk kept him alive. Hagoromo, sometime after their creation, Hagoromo told the young Bijuu that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. Hagoromo eventually used **Chibaku** **Tensei(Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth)** to seal the husk of the Jūbi in what would become the moon. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose Asura to be his successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being manipulated by a dark figure, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through the ages and descendants.

Hagoromo suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, he left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other doujutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unkown to him, the dark force had altered the contents of Hagoromo's tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating Infinite Tsukuyomi anew.

* * *

**Era of the Warring States**

The warring states era is one of the most blood soaked part of the history of ninja where shinobi clans were formed from those who learned to wield chakra as a weapon, becoming the opposite of what the Rikudō Sennin's Ninshū taught. Hundreds of clans over the centuries were born or destroyed, many of them over the course of time made elemental Kekkai Genkai or just specialized in one type of element. Such clans were the Yuki clan's and there **Hyōton(Ice Release)** or the Suishō clan's **Shōton(Crystal Release)(A/N: I know Guren may not have a clan but I found a name that will be fitting for her clan if she did)**. The most notable clans to master singular elements was the Uchiha clan with their **Katon(Fire Release)** along with the Sarutobi clan to. The Houzuki clan mastered Suiton(Water Release) to an art were they can turn their whole bodies to water if need be. Clans also just mastered **Inton(Yin Release)** to master genjustu such as the Kurama clan to the point it became a Kekkei Genkai or master the shadows like the Nara clan, some used it to master the mind like the Yamanaka clan. Other clans mastered **Yōton(Yang Release)** like the Akimichi to expand their bodies to become giants in battle, or like the Aburame clan who uses their bodies as hives for their **kikaichū** insects.

Some clans even had mastered both **Onmyouton(Yin-Yang Release)** but did not have it mastered to the point of the Rikudou Sennin but enough to use it. There are only two known clans that have Doujutsu, them being the Uchiha clan with their **Sharingan** and, the Hyūga clan with their **Byakugan**. Many believing that the Sharingan was a mutation of the Byakugan because they are the exact opposites of each other.

But throughout the war-torn world two clans always fought each other, clans that are cousins but have forgotten so because of hatred of the other. The Senju and Uchiha clans fought each other every time they went into battle for resources, power, or land. Some five centuries before the founding of the hidden villages the Senju clan had been split in two with clan members wanting peace and wanting to stop fighting. Those Senju that left the clan eventually settled on an Island surrounded by whirlpools off the coast of what would later be known as **Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire)** and **Yu no Kuni(Land of Hot Water)**. They then called themselves the Uzumaki after the whirlpools protecting the island. Even though the Senju and now Uzumaki clans were separate they always stayed close in relationship and through countless marriages. While the Senju were well rounded as a clan the Uzumaki became extremely respected and powerful ninjas and with their use of **Fūinjutsu(Sealing Jutsu)**.

Unknowing to the two families every few generations something unexpected would happen. Since there deaths, Indra's and Asura's, chakra would transmigrate into one of their descendants. Every transmigration would happen every five generations, with the next being directly related to the last. But Asura's transmigration was different then Indra's, with Asura's family being split in two his chakra only transmigrated into those who were both Senju and Uzumaki bringing the **Kekkei Genkai(Bloodline Limit)** back together.

* * *

Twenty-Five years before the founding of **Konohagakure no Sato(Hidden Leaf Village)**,Asura's next transmigrate reincarnation would be born as Hashirama Senju and, Indra'a transmigrate reincarnation would be born as Madara Uchiha. Hashirama was born as the oldest of four children to Butsuma Senju leader of the Senju clan and Momoko Senju(formerly Uzumaki). Madara was born to Tajima Uchiha leader of the Uchiha clan and Ranko Uchiha. Ten years later, Hashirama first came across Madara at the edge of a river where the young Uchiha was attempting to skip a stone all the way across. Easily getting a rock to the other side, Hashirama introduced himself to Madara as his rival in stone skipping, and noted that he was clearly leading. Neither Hashirama nor Madara revealed their surnames, as it was unwise in such an era. Unbeknownst to them, their clans had been in a bloody feud for ages, hired constantly by opposing factions to counterbalance the other. The two knew that the only way for them to survive was to befriend their enemies. As they skipped stones together, the two boys discovered the corpse of a member of the Hagoromo clan.

Soon afterward, Hashirama attended the burial of his younger brother, Kawarama, who had been murdered by members of the Uchiha clan. Saddened by Kawarama's passing, Hashirama got into a brief altercation with his father over what he considered to be the pointless death of his brother. That moment convinced Hashirama, with his brother, Tobirama's support, that there would have to be peace amongst ninja. Not long passed before Itama, Hashirama and Tobirama's other younger brother, also fell to the perils of war.

The event led Hashirama to return to the riverbank, where he met with Madara once more, and with him discussed the death of Itama. Finding solace in each other's company, the two continued to meet by the river, where they sparred, shared techniques and talked over prospects for the future. It was during one of these meetings that Hashirama revealed his dream to create a new village where people could live in peace, and more importantly, where children could grow up and study together. It would be a place where shinobi would be assigned missions based on their level of skill and not out of necessity to fill a battlefield with forces, learned or not. Madara agreed, and the two children decided to build their dream village below the very cliff where they talked.

However, Hashirama's friendship with the young Uchiha was not long to last, as Butsuma soon discovered from Tobirama that his son had been meeting with Madara. Revealing to Hashirama that Madara was in fact an Uchiha who had killed several of the Senju's strongest shinobi, he ordered his son to use his meetings with Madara to spy on him and, if necessary, to kill him. Still, Hashirama could not stand to betray his friend; when the two boys met again they warned each other that a trap had been set for the other, but as they fled, they looked back in shock to find their fathers and younger brothers standing across from each other, fully ready for combat.

After the initial scuffle, Madara and Hashirama intervened, getting between their respective families. Madara, realising that he had to chose between Hashirama and their dream or his family, regretfully decided to end his friendship with the young Senju, determined to protect his brother Izuna. Hashirama tried to make Madara reconsider, but Madara refused to let go of his anger for the Senju. He announced his full name as Madara Uchiha to Hashirama, awakening his **Sharingan**.

From then on, Madara would constantly battle Hashirama with the intent of erasing him from his past. Eventually, he and Izuna awakened the **Mangekyō Sharingan**. With their newly obtained power, the two brothers became the head of the clan, with Madara becoming its leader. During this time Hashirama discovered his ability to mix his **Suiton** and **Doton** chakra and give it life to create **Mokuton(Wood Release)**. Sometime afterwards, Madara and Izuna fought Hashirama and Tobirama, where Izuna was mortally wounded by Tobirama. Madara retreated and Izuna died from his wounds but left Madara his eyes, granting him the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

After Madara obtained his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Madara later confronted Hashirama again with his new found ocular prowess, but nonetheless, after a day-long battle, Hashirama defeated the jaded Uchiha and approached him once more to create peace between their clans; however, Madara once again refused to accept, and stated that he would not trust the Senju unless Hashirama either took his own life, or that of his younger brother. Choosing suicide, Hashirama asked his brother to accept the Uchiha as allies and end their feud, but was stopped by Madara, who then accepted the truce.

* * *

**Era of the Hidden Villages**

The Uchiha and Senju two clans that started the warring states period, and all the clans they had conquered finally coming together as one, to form the ninja village Madara and Hashirama once dreamed of together. Ultimately, it was Madara who named the village Konohagakure. Madara's relationship with Hashirama steadily became much like from their childhood, sharing their ideas and hopes. When Hashirama told Madara about the plans for the village leader, who would be known as the Hokage, he wished to give the title of **Hokage**(**Fire Shadow)** to Madara, and even carve his likeness onto the cliff side overlooking the village.

Tobirama, however, convinced him that the villagers would never follow Madara, and that they should be given the choice of who should lead them. Hashirama reluctantly agreed. The villagers selected Hashirama over Madara for the title of **Shodaime Hokage(First Fire Shadow)**. Afterwards, Hashirama and Madara met at the Naka Shrine, where Hashirama expressed his wish that Madara inherit the title of **Nidaime Hokage(Second Fire Shadow),** once the villagers started seeing him in another light, however, Madara noted that Tobirama would more than likely inherit that title, and that when he did, it would not bode well for the Uchiha. Madara's breaking point, however, came after deciphering the tablet beneath the Naka Shrine and discovering the true origins of all shinobi, which left him greatly in despair upon realizing mankind became cursed to repeat history. Later talking in the Naka Shrine for their last civil meeting, Madara told Hashirama his intent on leaving the village and he had a plan to make his dream become a reality, falling victim to the Curse of Hatred once again. Hashirama tried to convince Madara to let him help his childhood friend, but Madara scoffed at Hashirama's attempt to follow him, saying that no one can get behind him.

Sometime after becoming Hokage, Hashirama convened the very first meeting of the five Kage, accompanied by his brother and future successor Tobirama. Overwhelmed that the leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries actually attended the meeting, Hashirama lowered his head thankfully to his equals and while admonished by his brothers and peers alike, he noted he could not help it. As the meeting got under-way and Tobirama explained that the Kage would have to pay for the tailed beasts they would receive, Hashirama questioned his brother asking whether giving them away for free wasn't all right. Silenced by his brother, he listened on as the proceedings continued. As in fighting broke out among the Kage due to what they believed to be the Shodaime Kazekage's brazen demand, Hashirama made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children. He also expressed concern that the peace agreement between the five of them would not last long but he dreamed of a future where everyone would be united under one cause. Eventually, he shared the tailed beasts to other villages in an attempt to maintain peace and equalize the power between the nations thus ending the dispute between them.

Soon afterwards, Konohagakure began to prosper as Hashirama and Madara had dreamed it would in childhood, causing other nations to adopt Konoha's Shinobi Nation system. But Madara abandoned by his clan, left the village, and sought out Kurama the **Kyūbi no Kitsune(Nine Tailed Fox)**, and subdued it using his Sharingan. He later returned in order to challenge Hashirama in battle, fighting at the site that would later be called the Valley of the End.

During the battle Hashirama attempted to reason with Madara to stop fighting and come to his senses, but realising that Madara would not back down, Hashirama entered **Sennin Modō(Sage Mode)** to end the battle. With his augmented power, Hashirama was able to destroy Madara's Susanoo and subdue the Nine-Tails, forcing Madara to confront Hashirama directly. The battle waged on well into the night, leaving both Shinobi battered and exhausted.

In a final clash, Madara was the last one standing. Looking back at Madara, Hashirama tried one more time to reason with Madara, noting how far their former shared dream had come. When Madara scoffed at the remarks, Hashirama resolved to finish Madara off, revealing himself behind Madara and stabbing him through the chest. As Madara realized the Hashirama he had clashed with was a clone, Hashirama bitterly accepted that Madara had truly relinquished his ties to their village, and declared that he would always protect it. Madara vowed that one day the village would become shrouded in darkness before finally collapsing.

In the aftermath of intense battle, the defeated Madara faked his death and went into hiding, while Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, became the Nine-Tails' first **jinchūriki(Power of a Human Sacrifice)** by sealing the beast within herself. The devastation to the terrain which ensued from this battle were so great that it created an entire land formation that eventually became known as the Valley of the End. Thinking about the future of Konoha, he also trained the young Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of his brother's team members. He lived long enough to meet his first grandchild, Tsunade, and noted that he had spoiled her a great deal, even going as far as to teach her how to gamble. Hashirama died some time after the founding of Konoha in one of the many wars that were raging during this revolutionary era, but not before passing on the title of Hokage to Tobirama.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long but i had to make sure i got the first part of the story down before adding it. Also most of this information was off of just so you know. from now on it will all be written and thought up by me not C-N-P. **

**also like i said at the top i am a new writer so please don't flame me and if you don't like the pairing then don't read it move on and don't make a review about how you don't like it. **


	2. Chapter II Prelude part II

**A/N: So like I said before I'm a new writer for Fan fiction so I'm trying to understand how it works I have had a few mishaps happen but I got it settled and smoothed out for it to work. So now let's move on with the story. Also I will write down answers or statements for you reviewers.**

* * *

**Reviewer answers**

**Guest: We don't know for sure if the Uzumaki's were or were not a part of the Senju clan, because during the warring states era to stop there clans from dying out some merged with each other (and most likely took the stronger ones name) to bring up their numbers. So 10 -20 generations down the line the Senju's Kekkei Genkai is already bred into the DNA of those clans that joined the Senju clan. So a group of the Senju learning the art of Sealing and breaking off because they no longer wanting to fight is not Cliché as you put it, so that is how the Uzumaki became distant relatives of the Senju. And if the break off group goes in the direction of an enemy clan, then yes risk of attack is high, but the group went towards the ocean away from the enemy. **

**Another thing there is no possible way the Uzumaki is related to Hamura in my opinion (until the manga says otherwise) because Asura's and Indra's power is also partly derived from Hagoromo being the Jūbi Jinchūriki. Hence why the Uzumaki, and Senju are the only ones able to hold the Kyuubi. And the Uchiha are able to control the Bijū with the Sharingan. The Byakugan only is only able to see threw people (chakra network include) or things, and can see long distances. But can't cast Genjustu or control people with their eyes. Hamura I believe never split his chakra because there was no need to, and evidence the Hyuga clan are all gifted in the Byakugan and gentle fist art. Also their clan symbol is the yin-yang symbol, a balance between spiritual energy and physical energy. **

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Sakura would not have been a fan girl.**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato Twenty years before Kyūbi attack **

This was the era of the second shinobi world war, those who were on leave were having fun before going off to war again to most likely die, by getting drunk, dancing, and of course getting lucky, so they let loose. Except for one busty blond beauty who wore her hair in two pig-tails with her bangs drooped down the sides of her face, and she wore a Jōnin uniform. The woman had a sour look on her face the said 'I'm not in the mood, fuck off'.

"Hey Tsunade-hime there you are!" the woman now identified as Tsunade looked to her right to see perverted baka of a teammate Jiraiya.

"What do you want you pervert!" Tsunade said in a sour tone.

"Aw come on Tsunade don't be like that, have some fun!" said Jiraiya in a happy tone with a huge grin.

"I'll be however I want to be, you slimy perverted bastard! Why don't you just go die alone away from me?" Tsunade said in a harsh tone, but Jiraiya couldn't blame her, war always led to death and wounds of Tsunade's father, Tenchi Senju's, death were still there.

"Tsunade you know this was bound to happen, but I promise you that no one else you love is going to die like Tenchi did if I have anything to say about it!" said Jiraiya.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" she yelled with tears forming in her eyes.

"He was a friend of mine Tsunade, I know how important he was to you, but you still have your brother, and grandmother here." Jiraiya explained.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! I LOVED MY FATHER, I FEEL ALL ALONE NOW THAT HE'S GONE YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSWHOLE!" Tsunade yelled ith fury and swung her fist at Jiraiya, only for her punch to be stopped by her teammate grabbing her wrist before fist could connect.

Jiraiya then pulled Tsunade in a compassionate hug which surprised her. "That's not true you… you still have Sarutobi-sensei, Orochimaru, your brother and grandmother…and me… and I promise I will never leave your side… because I love you." Jiraiya exclaimed. "I always have and always will!" Jiraiya's words had made Tsunade cry tears of joy and sadness.

"Thank you Jiraiya." whispered Tsunade.

"Anytime Hime let me buy you a drink!" stated Jiraiya. Thank goodness the drinks are free or else Jiraiya would've gone broke.

* * *

**A few hours and many drinks later**

We find our current hero and heroine of this era, drunk as a skunk leaning on each other having a good time.

"Oh Jiraiya-kun, you treat me so well." said an intoxicated Tsunade nibbling on Jiraiya's earlobe.

"Anything for you Tsunade-chan~" replied Jiraiya equally intoxicated and grinning like a pervert.

"C'mon!" said Tsunade while dragging Jiraiya out of the bar they were in. "Where are we going Tsunade-hime?" questioned a drunken Jiraiya.

"You'll see!" said Tsunade with a sly smile, they both arrived at the Senju clan estate, which made Jiraiya more curious, and the two travelled the upper floor where Tsunade sleeps.

"Tsunade-hime. What are we doing here?" Jiraiya asked his answer was Tsunade jumping him and kissing him. She pushed him into her room, locked the door, pushed him onto her bed and… you get the idea.

* * *

**The next morning**

"JIRAIYA!" A scream awoke the Gama-sennin (Toad Sage).

"Huh?! What happened?" Jiraiya asked, he turned in the direction of the voice, to see a naked and pissed of Tsunade with an expression that said ready to kill. Now normally Jiraiya would run while he still had the chance, but he was distracted with Tsunade's mountains that were exposed in all there incredible glory. Suddenly while he was distracted by the glorious mounds, Tsunade punched Jiraiya with so much force he went through the wall and landed on the other side of the village, unfortunately for him it was in the women's side of the Hot Springs. Throughout all this after Tsunade's sobering punch Jiraiya had one thought _'what did I do?' _

* * *

**A few weeks later**

In the weeks following Tsunade and Jiraiya's little incident, we find Tsunade sitting in the Senju clan compound in turmoil about a new discovery she uncovered just that morning, she was pregnant. Tsunade Senju heiress to the Senju clan, granddaughter to the Shodai Hokage, lead medic of Konohagakure Hospital, was pregnant. Not just pregnant, but pregnant with Jiraiya's, her perverted teammates child.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go to her sensei because he would have to tell the council, and the council will make a big deal about it. So she went to one person who she could trust, her grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

* * *

**_(Flash Back: Few hours ago)_**

_Tsunade was walking through the Senju compound towards her grandmothers little house in one of the many forests, in the compound where she moved to after her grandfather died, and Tenchi her father became clan head. As she headed for the door she soon came apon it and knocked._

_'__Tap, Tap, Tap'_

_"__Come in Tsunade, I'm in the kitchen!"said the old weak voice of Mito Uzumaki._**(A/N: I presume Mito has the ability to sense chakra and discern whose chakra is whose) **

_Tsunade then walked in, taking her heels of at the door, and headed toward the back of the house where the kitchen was._

_"__Hello Mito-baa-chan!"Tsunade said greeting her grandmother with a hug to._

_"__Hello Tsunade-chan! What brings you here?"Asked Mito in a welcoming, but concerned voice._

_"__Can I not come visit my grandmother!?"Questioned/asked Tsunade._

_"__Well normally that wouldn't be a problem Tsunade-chan, but I sense that your emotions are in turmoil and you never visit me unless you want advice on training, or to vent about that teammate of yours." stated Mito with amusement making Tsunade pout._

_"__Well it's about my teammate again!" stated Tsunade with a little venom in her tone."Three weeks ago when I was mourning father's death, I was drinking in the shinobi only bar four blocks away from the jounin lounge, and Jiraiya showed up. We got into a little spat, and he said he loved me and won't let anything happen to me like what happened to Tō-san."Tsunade stated quietly. "He then offered to get me drinks and we both drank for a couple of hours. I don't remember what happened after that, but I woke up the next morning naked right next to him, so I punched him out of my room, threw the wall!"Exclaimed Tsunade with anger in her voice._

_"__Last week I was supposed to start menstruating, but it didn't happen. Then at the start of this week I started to get morning sickness. I didn't want to believe it, so I went to the hospital to get checked out…and I'm pregnant!" Tsunade exclaimed saddened that her ninja career was going to end now, but mad at Jiraiya for getting her pregnant._

_"__What should I do baa-Chan? War is about to break out with Iwa, and Suna, and I can't stay and raise a baby that will most likely become a target if word gets out I'm going to have a child, the hospital will need me along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru if we all go out on missions together!"Hysterically stated Tsunade with a frustrated look on her face._

_"__Hmmmm ... Have you talked to Hiruzen about this yet?" questioned Mito._

_"__No, I have not said a word to Sarutobi-sensei about it, because he would have to tell the council and that war-hawk Danzou about it, and they will make it a big deal. Danzou may or may not try and take the child from me. Soon after more than likely the whole of Konoha would find out about it, then the rest of the elemental nations. Soon after my child and me would become a target of assassination for being related to the Senju especially grandfather!"Replied Tsunade and Mito nodding knowingly._

_"__Hmmmmm have the child, when it comes put it in the orphanage till the war is over then come and claim the child later as yours!"Stated Mito wisely. "I would say leave it here with his or her great Obaa-chan, but alas I am but an old woman living alone with my granddaughter a kunoichi, and my grandson well on his way to becoming a shinobi."_

_"__Are you sure that's wise baa-chan. What would happen if someone found out the baby is mine in the mean time?" asked Tsunade. With concern in her voice._

_"__Yes Tsunade that is the wisest thing to do if you are not here to take care of the child, because it showed you cared enough to offer a home to the child that you yourself could not have provided at the time. And I don't think anyone would find out the child is yours if you take great caution and precaution in hiding him from the world till the time is right." Mito Stated wisely like the wise old lady she is. She knew what it's like to raise a child during war time, even when it was hard on her when her husband wasn't around to comfort her._

_Tsunade was thinking it over in her head about the pros of this, her child being safe and being taken care of like it should be. The cons about it, is she wouldn't be able to watch him/her grow up, and wouldn't be able to train or help him or her if he/she joins the academy and wants to become a ninja. So Tsunade steeled her resolve to protect her child at all costs and eventually come back for him, then her eyes widened when she remembered something._

_"__What do I tell Jiraiya?! How do I tell him he got me pregnant, and that I will be put it in the orphanage till the war's end?" Tsunade asked franticly wanting to get an answer from Mito._

_"__You Tell him nothing until the war is over for the protection of future generations of the Senju clan. The less amount of people who know about the child the better, so enemies of the Senju in and out of the village don't send assassins beforehand if they find out prematurely of who the parents are." Replies Mito in a tone that left no more room for argument._

_'__Even if Jiraiya is Tobirama's grandson, I cannot let the heir to the Senju clan be a target before he can even talk or talk.' Thought Mito._

_"__Now do you want some tea Tsunade-Chan?" asked Mito with smile._

**_(Flash Back End)_**

* * *

**Nine Months later**

It has been nine months since Tsunade talked to her grandmother about what to do about her child. Afterwards she went to her sensei to ask for an extended mission away from Jiraiya and the village which he granted to her because he understood her plight (but not knowing the real reason behind it).

It was also during this time that Jiraiya received a prophecy concerning him while training on Mt. Myōboku from Gamamaru the **ŌGama-Sennin(Great Toad Sage)**. Firstly saying that he would go on to become a talented shinobi, and a pervert without equal. He would also walk across the world as a sage, "_observing all creation, watching as nature takes its course,_" and in doing so he would also write a book. The Gama-Sennin aslso told Jiraiya that he would one day have a student with the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be his actions that would determine which path this student took.

It was after Jiraiya found out Tsunade left that he went to his sensei and told him about the prophecy the Toad sage gave him.

* * *

**_(Flash Back Nine Months Earlier)_**

_Jiraiya was walking through the Senju compound closing in the clan head house on his way to talk to Tsunade about what happened between them a few weeks before. He was almost there when he sensed a chakra signature to his right coming towards him from the forests in the direction of Mito's little house. Jiraiya then honed his senses to see who it was, and found out that it was Mito herself on the way to see him most likely sensing him too so he waited for her to meet up with him. _

_It only took a few minutes for her to show and when she did she started speaking, "She's not here." She started to explain._

_"__Where did she go?" Jiraiya questioned already knowing he isn't going to like it._

_"__Hiruzen gave her an extended mission at her own request, she won't be back for ten months." replied Mito irked that she was interrupted._

_"__Why'd she do that?" asked a confused Jiraiya not knowing the real reason like Hiruzen._

_"__She needed to get away from the village for a short time, so she can finish copping with the loss of her father." Said Mito "I suggest that you not go searching for her either you know how she gets when she is upset, and I'm sure that Hiruzen won't like that either." finished Mito knowing Jiraiya knew how Tsunade gets when upset and that Hiruzen won't like Jiraiya taking off to go after her._

_"__I know what you mean!" stated Jiraiya a shiver going down his spine remembering being punched across the village._

_Jiraiya then sighed and after thanking Mito, turned and left the compound thinking about what he would say to Tsunade the next time he saw her. Which soon lead him to thinking about travelling the world like the Toad Sage said he would be doing after visiting his sensei._

**_Hokage Office_**

_Jiraiya just arrived outside the window to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage's office to tell him about the prophecy that he received from the great Toad Sage. And knocked, hearing a faint "come in" from the Hokage sitting at his desk doing the bane of all Kages 'Paperwork'._

_Jiraiya opened the window and hopped in saying, "Hey sensei, how's it going?" asked Jiraiya smiling at his sensei._

_"__Ah, Jiraiya-kun it's nice to see you again! How was your training with the toads?" asked the Hokage smiling at Jiraiya._

_" __It was very fulfilling to say the least sensei, got started training in senjustu chakra (sage chakra), and received a prophecy from the OGama-Sennin regarding me." Stated Jiraiya in a happy tone before becoming serious._

_Hiruzen became serious after that statement to and asked, "What is this prophecy you speak of?" questioned the Hokage curious about what it would be._

_"__The prophecy the Great Sage gave me said, 'that I would go on to become a talented shinobi, and a pervert without equal. I would also walk across the world as a sage, "observing all creation, watching as nature takes its course," and in doing so I would also write a book. The Gama-Sennin also told me that I would one day have a student with the power to save or destroy the world, and that it would be my actions that would determine which path this student took.' So it looks like I have to travel the world like the sage said and find this 'Child of Prophecy'." Said Jiraiya looking at his sensei with determination in his eyes._

_"__Hmmm, looks like you have a big responsibility, and duty ahead of yourself Jiraiya." Stated the Sandaime._

_"__So am I able to leave on this mission sensei?" asked Jiraiya still in the serious tone._

_"__If what you told me is true then I see no reason for you not to go on a training trip of sorts for a short time to find this 'child of prophecy' and find inspiration for that book you are suppose to write." replied the Hokage._

_"__Thank you sensei I will leave within the next few days so I guess I will see you when you call me back to the village." Stated Jiraiya with a smile and jumped back out the window._

_Sarutobi turned in his chair to look out the window towards the village and thought 'I hope you do find this child of prophecy Jiraiya, because from what you told me the prophecy says you will change the world'. And with that the sandaime went back to doing his paperwork. _

**_(Flashback End)_**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato One A.M. **

It was one in the morning in Konoha with only a few people out and about, at bars and having fun most of them in-active shinobi who are on leave from the war that started just a few months ago. With the First Shinobi World War ending with an armistice treaty, it left the Five Great Shinobi Nations seriously wounded. The treaty led to the last sixteen years of peace, until the economic disparity between the countries had become a serious problem. The nations began to form factions, and under the pretext of expanding fair rights, the countries started to use military force to expand their territories, Thus, the war started.

First, it was Sunagakure trying to expand its territory into what would later be known as Kawa no Kuni, so it would have farm land for crops and water going into the country. Kirigakure soon followed trying to get parts of the mainland so Mizu no Kuni would have some form of mainland territory. Finally, it was Iwagakure and Konohagakure. Konohagakure invaded Ame no Kuni first, after Konoha intelligence division found out after capturing an Iwa spy, that they were going to attack Ame to get to Hi no Kuni's borders and have a foot hold for later expanding.

It was why Tsunade Senju was moving around the konoha at one in the morning with a bundle in her arms. The bundle in her arms was her baby boy that she had at an undisclosed location with a couple of hired midwives from a town somewhere in Hi no Kuni. Now she was finally in the Leaf where she would take her and Jiraiya's baby to the orphanage till she can come back and take care of him.

She decided to give her baby after her grandfather, Hashirama. Her Baby had blonde hair like her but it was spiky like his father's, he had cerulean blue eyes like her mother, but had features of his father there. She soon arrived at the orphanage and looked down at Hashirama, "I promise I will come back for you, when the war is over! But until then, stay safe here at this nice home where you can make friends so I don't have to live in fear of you being attacked and you won't grow up lonely." Tsunade said with tears rolling down her face. She kissed Hashirama's head as he started crying and put him down on the front step, pulled out a note with his name on it and a short note, _'Take care of him till I return'_.

She knocked and fled through the forest into the village away from the orphanage, though she did not notice the small gust of wind that blew by the front door, and whisked the card with the name and note on it away into the nearby river. It was at that moment the door opened and a young woman in her early twenties walked out, she then heard the crying baby and looked down. She gasped and picked the baby up into her arms.

"She … It's okay little one, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here!" said the young woman.

The baby stopped crying and opened his eyes for the first time. The child had gorgeous cerulean eyes and he looked up at the woman curiously.

"Aren't you adorable!" she said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." With this the baby giggled with an adorable smile. The young woman took the infant in her arms inside the orphanage.

"You have a name right?!" the woman asked. Only for her response only to be stared at with a confused look.

"Of course not, I'll call you… Minato, do you like that name?" the baby giggled at the name. "I guess you do… My name is Haruko, and it's nice to meet you Minato!" Haruko said with a smile looking at the giggling baby.

* * *

**A/N: DONE, ok well it may seem I am dragging this on and what not but I am trying to lead up to the Kyūbi attack and what not. Then I will be moving on to Naruto and getting to the main story. Some of you guys will wonder why Tsunade never went back for Minato and stuff like that! But it will be explained in the next chapter then I will move on to Naruto and get the story rolling along faster! (metaphorically I can only go as fast as my brain lets me) **

**P.S Jiraiya will also find out that his grandfather is Tobirama much, much later on.**


	3. Chapter III Prelude part III

**A/N: sorry for all the author notes guys and thank you guys for your reviews it is appreciated because, it helps me learn how to do this better and it gives me more encouragement to write more.**

**Thank you guys for your input on what I should do! Sadly for some I will be making a civilian, shinobi, and advisory councils! But it will be different then what all the other stories will be like! I'm not going to say because I don't want to ruin it. Danzō no matter how much he has the village's 'best interest at heart' will be the main evil guy in konoha along with the advisory council!( you know for orchestrating the Uchiha massacre for no reason other than to get rid of the competition) now a few of you may not like It and I'm sorry but I will do the best I can to make it good.**

**Now Orochimaru that will be something that will totally be new for most of you and probably (to some) un-original, but you will see it when it happens!**

**On another note I was looking into the manga and anime and discovered something that every one flipped about in the latest hundred chapters of the manga when they discovered the second Hokage created the Hiraishin no Jutsu.**

**Well it says in episode 248 of the anime and chapter 502 of the manga that the second also had a version of it. Hence he was the creator of the technique.**

* * *

**Reviewer answers:**

**theirishWriter: Minato name will still be Minato. It won't be changed after Tsunade finds out he was her son. She would respect the name he was given after she dropped him off. And no Minato's Senju DNA won't cause a change in the Kyūbi attack. He would still have the same Jutsu as Canon. I may give him a water and earth affinity like Hashirama but his wind will be strong like Tobirama's water affinity, but not have wood release and if I do give it to him it would be something he newly discovered and didn't have time to master or even practice. Hence his last name 'Namikaze'. Mito will also make a short appearance. But the Mokuton will move onto Naruto. **

**Guest: Yes Naruto is a product of incest. Like most people who have Kekkei Genkei and come from clans, they want to keep the bloodline inside the clan so no one else can have it. Look at the Hyūga clan they marry inside their clan because of the Byakugan but if a clan member gets married to someone outside the clan the caged bird seal gets put on them to keep the bloodline Gene from spreading to that clan members descendants. There's also the Uchiha clan they did the same and married inside the clan to make the sharingan stronger in members. **

**But think about this you have two kids, then those two kids have two kids, and it continues for a few generations till you become a great, great, great, great, great grandparent or farther. The genes you gave to your children almost do not exist in your great, great, great, great, great grandchildren; because they are so deluded with the addition of new genes to the pool that if someone six generations down the line got together with their great, great, great, great, great grandparent being you there will be no genetic drawbacks. Besides criticism from civilian populations who know nothing about what people would do for a bloodline. **

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine**

* * *

**Twelve years before Kyūbi attack**

It has been eight years since the night Tsunade dropped her Minato off at the orphanage and left to fight in the war. The war lasted six years. Six years that saw to the death of thousands of Shinobi and Kunoichi. But the rise of many heroes and heroines, throughout the elemental nations, and saw the death of many others. After Minato was left at the orphanage Tsunade went to the frontlines against Sunagakure. There she became known as the world's best medic-nin fro her use of medic skills and her knowledge to counter, Chiyo the puppet mistress's, poison that was used against Konoha forces.

It was four years later when Tsunade learned from her younger brother that he wanted to become Hokage like their grandfather and surpass him. Tsunade then gave him there grandfathers necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. The day after his birthday, Nawaki died in battle after running into an explosive trap. Orochimaru was with him, along with two other genin, his body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. The necklace was retrieved by Orochimaru and returned to a devastated Tsunade.

Tsunade was consoled by Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were both visually crying at her loss. In the same year Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru would battle the feared leader of Amegakure no Sato, "Sanshoūo no Hanzō" (Hanzou the Salamander). It was here that Hanzō would give them a title feared throughout the elemental nations "Densetsu no Sannin" (Legendary three ninja). After the battle the Sannin met Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko. Who wanted to become ninja to bring peace to Ame and then the rest of the world. Jiraiya would stay behind and look after them for a short time. But will eventually be inspired by Nagato in his creation of his first book, _'Tales Of An Utterly Gutsy Ninja'_. After three years Jiraiya left, and returned to the leaf never seeing or hearing from those three again.

It was after the battle Hanzō, Tsunade went back to the leaf to advocate for the inclusion of medical-ninja to be incorporated into teams that were on the battlefield but unable to as Hiruzen informs her the conflict makes it impossible for them to utilize resources or the time to train such ninja. It was by that time that a discouraged Tsunade met Dan Katō who seconds her request of focusing on finding ways to save their comrades' lives on the battlefield.

In time, finding herself and Dan have similar ideals, Tsunade fell in love with him. As a sign of her affection, and in the hopes that this time it would help make his dreams come true, Tsunade gave him Hashirama's necklace prior to his death, with the necklace returning to her possession, rumored as a cursed item that kills anyone other than Tsunade who wears it. Developing hæmophobia which renders her unable to take part in any more battles, the deaths of both Nawaki and Dan disillusioned Tsunade to see the Hokage title as nothing but a fool's position.

Jiraiya would come home to the love of his life with another man, but bare with it because he knows that even if he did love her she didn't love him. So Jiraiya put himself into his work and became well renowned because of it. Less than a year and a half later Jiraiya would receive word that, Dan Katō, Tsunade's lover, died on the battlefield. And that she became cold-hearted and distant.

It has six years after the start of the war and the death of brother and Dan, that she finally went to claim her child she left at the orphanage so long ago. Only to find something horrible.

* * *

**Fourteen Years Before Kyūbi Attack**

It has been six years. Six years since she took her son there, and left him to go fight in the war and protect her village and precious people. She left him there to protect him from the enemies of the clan in and out of the village. So now six years afterwards we find Tsunade Senju on her way back to Konohagakure no Sato after R&R away from Konoha, to mourn the deaths of her brother and lover.

She was walking down the main roadway toward Konoha's eastern gate. She was going at it slowly because she didn't want to rush to the village right away. She was still in turmoil about what happened to Dan and Nawaki, but she had to find her son him and her grandmother were all that was left of her family. Tsunade was close to the gate now less than one-hundred meters away.

She arrived at the gate to see the gate guards guarding the gates at the post that was set up next to it. They notice her as she walks up to the post to sign in like all Shinobi and Kunoichi have to do after a leave of absence or mission. It was different then civilians who can leave anytime they want to. After signing in she started walking towards her clan compound so she can get ready to go to the orphanage that she dropped her son off at. As she was walking she was receiving waves and smiles from civilians and ninja alike.

She didn't mind it at all but she didn't care for what they were doing she only had one goal in mind and that was to get her son back. She soon arrived at her compound and walked through the gates. As she was walking she thought about visiting her grandmother to see how she was doing, because Mito was so close to her death and she wouldn't last long before she died. Thinking it over she decided to go and see her grandmother before she went home to get ready for the meeting of her son.

She made her way through the forest within the compound and saw the house her grandmother lived in come into view. It took her a minute or two to get to the house and knock on the door, she soon heard a very, very faint 'Come in!' and knew something was wrong. She opened the door and walked in. she didn't know what to expect so she kept her guard up just In case of an attack.

She soon found Mito in her room on her bed covered up with a blanket and an I.V attached to her wrist. Tsunade walked over to Mito with a little hesitation but did so none the less. Mito looked over and smiled weakly at her granddaughter happy to see her for the first time in a few years. Tsunade smiled back with a smile that did not reach her eyes, eyes with a look of sadness and regret.

"Tsunade-chan!" said Mito weakly. "It's good to see you after these past few tragic years." added Mito.

"Hi baa-chan! It's good to see you to." replied Tsunade some happiness returning to her eyes.

"How are you doing baa-chan? I didn't know you were bed-ridden!" stated Tsunade with her sadness returning.

"Ah, this is nothing! I am fine just a little older than the last time you saw me." said Mito with a small amount of amusement in her voice.

" Hehe, I see that baa-chan!" Tsunade said while giggling a bit in amusement at her grandmothers old lady jokes.

"But there are things we need to discuss Tsunade, that are going to make your heart hurt a lot more than it already is." stated Mito becoming serious in the blink of an eye like all Uzumaki do when something important is happening or needs to be said and heard.

" The first thing that we need to talk about is your child you left at the orphanage on the other side of the village!" continued Mito before being interrupted by Tsunade.

"What about him? Has something happened to him or the orphanage?" stated a fear stricken Tsunade with a gut feeling something bad happened to her child.

"Yes ! something did happen to him and the orphanage!" stated Mito. "And don't interrupt me again!" reprimanded Mito, with Tsunade rubbing her neck with one hand chuckling embarrassed about what she did.

"Tsunade I'm not going to sugar coat this to make it sound better, but a few years ago and Iwa spy was found within the village and he started to flee. When he fled, he fled in the direction of the orphanage!" stated a solemn Mito with tears at the corner of her eyes. "He neared the orphanage and to get the Konoha shinobi of his tail he threw five kunai with explosive tags attached to them at the building!" Mito was now in tears, and Tsunade knew from the start something bad happened, and now that she knew she started crying as Mito continued.

"They did everything they could to save as many of the children as possible but they only got fifteen out of the sixty that were there." Mito now had tear tracks running down her cheeks. While Tsunade was sobbing into her hand and couldn't control herself.

Mito finally had the courage to continue with the next part of what she was meaning to tell Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" Mito said in all seriousness as she possibly could at the moment while still crying tears of sadness. "There is more that you need to know. I am getting old and I have a burden that needs to be passed on to another Uzumaki!" said Mito. "That Uzumaki was brought here a year ago just before Uzushiogakure my home village was attacked and destroyed by a joint operation of Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Yugakure! Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." said Mito.

"There is something you also don't know! But when your grandfather fought Madara Uchiha at the valley of the end and stopped Madara's control over the Kyūbi, it was not let free but sealed away into a human host! A human host that happens to be me!" Mito exclaimed to Tsunade drawing a gasp of surprise from the weeping women.

"B-b-but w-why! Why do you have the Kyūbi sealed within you? Why would you want to become its Jinchūriki?" stated Tsunade with shock and surprise that her grandmother would willingly become a human sacrifice.

"I sealed the Kyūbi within me to keep it tranquil and to help your grandfather defend the leaf against the power of the bijū, and Madara's war path for its destruction." said Mito.

"But why are you having to do that now of all times when I need you the most you are the last family I have left here at home in konoha?!" exclaimed Tsunade while trying to rap her head around the thought of not having her grandmother around.

"I have to do it soon, because if I die the Kyūbi will to and three years after that it will be reborn back in the place it died at." stated Mito. "So if I don't do it the village will be destroyed and Hashirama's dream will be all for not."

Tsunade thought about it, and it did make sense for her grandmother to transfer the kyūbi to this Kushina girl, for the leaf to still be around after her death. After that thought though she started crying again because not only did she lose her son but she will now be losing her grandmother to.

Tsunade looked at Mito with eyes that had nothing but sadness in them. She then said, "If you have to do it! Do it! If it is for jiji's village then so be it. After you are gone I am going to leave the village for some time. I just won't be able to stay here with all my family gone and no attachment to the village left!" said an emotional Tsunade.

"I know how you feel Tsunade-chan!" stated Mito. "I lost most of my clans men and women in this last war with the rest all scattered throughout the elemental nations, and no way of contacting them. The only ones that I know of is you and Kushina-chan."

"Just remember Tsunade-chan I will always love you no matter what path you take." Mito said with a small smile.

Tsunade smiled back with a small mile to remembering all the good times with her family and grandmother. "I love you to baa-chan I'm going to miss you when you are gone."

"I will miss you to and I will be watching over you were ever you go! Remember that!" said Mito.

Tsunade started to get up to leave, but not before leaning down to kiss her grandmother's head and saying "Good Bye" to her and left not looking back. She would not return to the leaf for the next fifteen years.

But what she didn't know along with Mito is that her son lives, he was adopted at the age of one and a half and lived with a civilian family the Namikaze. Four years later, his adoptive parents would die in another village trying make a business deal to help fund konoha for its war effort. He became an orphan once again but the Hokage and the other councils let him get an apartment, because he was in the villages Ninja Academy aiming to become a ninja and protect the leaf like his adoptive parents.

* * *

**Twelve Years Before Kyūbi Attack **

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato with the sun shining and a nice breeze running through the village to where it is not to hot in places from the heat of Hi no Kuni. Today also marked the start of a new generation of shinobi who will protect the leaf from her enemies and defend her interests throughout the shinobi world. The graduates this year all compose of clan heirs or heiress's, ranging from the Hyūga, to Yamanaka, and Kurama clans. There is also the Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka. Even a clan from outside the leaf but has close ties with the village has a student here and her name is Kushina Uzumaki, last known clan member of her clan that is thought to be extinct after this last war excluding her of course.

But the most notable is the Uchiha clan which is the most prestige's clan in the leaf following the Senju clan, whom from what the shinobi world thinks is all but extinct with the only survivor being Tsunade Senju.

But what the world doesn't know even the Hokage, and Tsunade, is that the heir of the Senju clan is NOT Tsunade! But a boy that goes by the name Minato Namikaze, a boy that is a true prodigy in his own right. The only other person to be this great a prodigy would have been Orochimaru of the sannin. A boy who is the supposed dead son of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin that only she knows about after the death of her grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

But today is the Genin graduation day, a day where students of the Ninja academy passed the final academy exam that there sensei's gave them to finally become Ninja of Konoha. It was a step closer for Minato to become Hokage like he dreamed about to earn the respect admiration of all of Konohagakure no Sato. He didn't know how true those words would ring throughout the Ninja world. Kushina also wanted to become the first female Hokage so people won't see her as an outsider or call her names because of her hair, and respect her.

This was also the day Jiraiya would meet his son for the first time and not know of it. He would wonder for many years why he felt a connection between him and Minato, but that's for another time. Now we see our current hero and heroine sitting in a classroom waiting for their teacher Tsubachi Umino (future father to Iruka Umino) to say there team assignments for who is on their team and who their sensei is going to be.

The names of the students from clans are Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyūga, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Mebuki Yamanaka, Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Murakumo Kurama, and Tekashi Kohaku. The civilian born, orphans or adopted orphans were Kizashi Haruno, Minato Namikaze (Senju), Teuchi Ichiraku, and a few other irrelevant civilian born students that have no correlation with the story.

Now it has been a few minutes since the class started, and it was starting to get noisy with the class getting restless. But that ended when Tsubachi cleared his throat to get the classes attention and it worked all eyes were on him.

"Alright class today is your last day as my official students and your first day as ninja of Konohagakure no Sato!" stated Tsubachi getting choruses of cheers from the class, it took a few minutes for the class to settle down again.

"Now let's begin with the team assignments that Hokage-sama set for you all, let's start with team one….. Team Seven Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Teuchi Ichiraku under Jiraiya of the sannin. Team Eight Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyūga, Tsume Inuzuka under Kagami Uchiha. Team Nine Mebuki Yamanaka, Kizashi Haruno, Mikoto Uchiha under Fuki Kohaku. Team Ten Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara under Tojiro Sarutobi." finished Tsubachi getting some good reactions but also some disappointed ones also.

"These will be you're your teams until you all are either chūnin, one of you becomes a chūnin, or none of you become one at all." stated Tsubachi with seriousness seen only when he's lecturing about the ninja arts and what they are for.

"So now that that is all out of the way you will have to wait a little bit for your sensei's to get here to take you were ever they want you to meet." said Tsubachi matter of factly. This got the class to start talking and being excided eight year olds they went straight into saying they got the best sensei's because or saying that it's no far an orphan an outsider and a civilian got Jiraiya of the sannin as a sensei. Some even went as far as saying that they tricked the Hokage into giving them Jiraiya as there sensei. But hey they are kids that don't know how the rules work.

What these kids don't know is that it is this generation that will change the future for the better, for the next ten generations of ninja to come.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter up date guys just took me a while to get the time to do it. but thank you for your support every one. i also know none of the sannin knew about the fox being transfered but hey this is fanfiction. PEACE**


	4. Chapter IV Kyūbi Attack

**A/N: Another chapter people i know it's odd for a second one to be out so soon... well don't let it be. this was to be apart of the last chapter but i thought it was to long so split it up so here you guys go and enjoy.**

**A/N: Fixed the problem hopefully, I don't know what the problem was to begin with so enjoy**

* * *

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu**

**_'Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I would be rich if i owned it**

* * *

**Twelve Years Later Tenth Day Of The Tenth Month Kyūbi Attacks**

It has been twelve years since there graduation day and becoming students of Jiraya of the sannin. It was after they became teammates that Kushina was kidnapped by Kumo-ninja because of her special chakra. She left behind a trail of her hair for people to follow and find her, the only person out of hundreds of ninja only one person was able to find her and that was Minato Namikaze. He found her because he thought her hair was beautiful it was after that that Kushina Uzumaki fell in love with Minato Namikaze (secretly Senju whom no one knows about) and later married him. Minato also at the age of eighteen became the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha over Orochimaru.

Now we find ourselves with them in their home in one of the civilian neighborhoods of Konoha with Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage and his wife Biwako Sarutobi.

"Kushina!" said Hiruzen. "There's something important that I must explain to you about giving birth as a Jinchūriki." Continued Hiruzen. "It was the same way with Mito-sama when she gave birth the Kyūbi's seal almost came completely undone. I apologize! But considering the worst case scenario we've decided to have you give birth inside a barrier, away from Konoha!" finished Hiruzen.

"I'll be there to! I do have to monitor the seal." said Minato getting a smile and a nod from Kushina.

"Minato, and Taji of the ANBU black ops will accompany you, as will my wife Biwako!" stated Hiruzen in a stoic manner. "This must be done in the utmost secrecy." Kushina hummed her agreement. "You will have body guards as well. They'll all be ANBU black ops directly assigned by me." finished Hiruzen. Minato moved his hand over to Kushina's which got her attention.

" I'll go on ahead and make sure every things ready." stated Minato getting a nod and smile of affection from Kushina.

"And I shall guide you to the location." said Biwako seriously. "Kushina!" yelled Biwako getting Kushina's attention away from Minato.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, I appreciate it." said Kushina with embarrassed smile on her face as Minato left the house closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Short Time Later**

" We should leave soon." said Biwako outside the house a few hours later.

"Hai!" exclaimed Kushina as they started walking through the streets of the village. Soon after the start of their walk Kushina and Biwako ran into Mikoto Uchiha who was holding her son.

"Oh! Wow! You had a girl!" said kushina excitedly.

"Haha… no he's a boy." replied Mikoto back to Kushina with a smile.

"Ohhh… what a little cutie." said Kushina. "Hi there little guy, What's your name handsome?" asked Kushina giggling at how cute the baby was.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" said Mikoto while smiling down at her son also getting Biwako's attention with the name.

"Oh… he was named after the father of Sandaime-sama then, was he." asked Biwako.

"Yes, so he will grow up and be a strong splendid shinobi." said Mikoto. "Your due pretty soon to aren't you Kushina-chan? You ought to start thinking about baby names as well!" questioned then stated Mikoto with a smirk on her face towards her friend.

"Actually.." started Kushina with a finger raised and smiling with her eyes closed. "I've already decided, we're going to call him Naruto! He'll be classmates with little Sasuke-kun here, I hope you two get along." stated Kushina rubbing Sasuke's head affectionately while smiling happily and giggling a little.

Then Kushina got a dark aura around her head and asked Mikoto; "By the way, does it really hurt like they say?" questioned Kushina.

Mikoto stared at her for a second then said with a smirk; " Wow, so there's actually something that scares you!...Shocking!" she said with a laugh.

It was after this that Biwako started to drag Kushina away saying; " Come, let's go Kushina!"

"Yes Ma'am." replied Kushina laughing a little.

" The details of your birthing are suppose to secret remember! Until we get to our location we must avoid all contact with anyone including friends." stated Biwako seriously getting a "Yes Ma'am!" from Kushina and an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that." she continued.

"Also, although we will be outside the village this is to remain covert, so when your labor pains start do not cry out understand!" exclaimed Biwako as serious as she could.

"Oh, yes ma'am!" replied Kushina.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! It hurts Dattebane! Ahhhhhhh!" yelled out a pained Kushina who was in labor. In the cave with the barrier surrounding them while Kushina gives birth.

"I've never seen Kushina-chan in so much pain before that she's cried out like this." said Minato with worry in his voice. "Is she really going to be okay!" he asked with more concern.

"Hai, she's going to be fine now forget about that and just stay focused on the Kyūbi's seal!" ordered Biwako to Minato.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed out Kushina in more labor pains. "Okay, but she's so-" started Minato.

"You're the Yondaime Hokage Minato! Now act like it and get a grip. Most men would have dropped dead from such pain long ago! But women are much stronger!" exclaimed Biwako to Minato trying to assure him.

Inside the seal, the Kyūbi was trying to get out as Minato was using his chakra to hold it back in the seal.

' _Heh_… _He's so strong, the Kyūbi is writhing to get out!_' thought Minato; "Hang in there Kushina-chan!" yelled Minato. "Naruto come out!"

Outside the cave, and barrier a figure in a dark cloak with an orange mask with stripes on it was at work killing the ANBU protecting the cave from the outside. After he finished he started moving toward the surrounding cliff. As he walked to the cliff he walked right through the rock like it was tangible.

Back inside the cave things were looking up. "I can see the head now!" stated Biwako to Minato and Kushina. "Your almost there, Kushina!"

"Just hang in there your doing great." said Taji. While this was going on the Kyūbi was still trying to get out.

"NARUTO! Hurry up. Come out!" yelled Minato. "You stay in Kyūbi!" continued Minato.

It was a very tense moment with Minato trying to keep the Kyūbi back and Kushina pushing to give birth to Naruto. Then within a minute or two there were the sounds of a baby crying filling the air of the cavern.

"Hot water now!" exclaimed Biwako urgently.

"Got it." replied Taji.

All was silent besides baby Naruto crying. Kushina started crying tears of joy because she knew that her baby was here finally after ten months.

"He's really here." said Minato quietly. Minato started to cry tears of joy also happy that he was a father now.

"She did it! I'm a father!" exclaimed Minato happily.

"Hai, you have a healthy baby boy Minato." said Biwako with smile on her face as she walked towards Kushina.

"Naruto!" said Minato happily as Biwako walked close to him with baby Naruto in her hands as he tried grabbing Naruto.

"Hands off!" said Biwako sternly. "Mother first! Father second!" stated Biwako matter of factly.

"So Naruto-kun, we finally meet." said Kushina between breaths.

"Now, you will have more time later." said Biwako. "Now now my child." Biwako said trying to calm baby Naruto down. While this was going on Minato put a comforting hand on Kushina to reassure her before speaking.

"Kushina! Are you feeling alright now?" questioned Minato to Kushina. "I'm okay!" replied Kushina back to Minato with smiles on both of their faces.

"Thank you." said Minato quietly to Kushina.

"Minato!" replied Kushina with a smaller happy smile and tears of joy running down her face.

"Alright!" said Minato. "Now I realize what you've just been through, but we need to reseal the Kyūbi.

It was at that moment that there was a piercing scream running through the cavern. Minato looked over to see Biwako, and Taji fall over dead from an unknown masked assailant.

"Biwako-sama, Taji!" yelled Minato looking at the masked assailant who just killed Biwako and Taji and was holding his son captive.

"Yondaime Hokage, Minato." said the masked man, "Step away from the Jinchūriki, or else this child will die in its first minute." he continued. There was a stare down between them both as Minato thought, _'How the hell did he get passed the barrier!'_.

_'Who…Is he…' _thought Minato as he prepared to attack the masked man holding his son. But while this was going on the seal on Kushina hold the Kyūbi back was deteriorating at a fast rate without the help from Minato repairing the seal, which was causing Kushina tremendous pain and to scream.

"Kushina-chan!" yelled Minato with a lot of concern for his wife. _'No the Kyūbi's seal is….' _thought Minato.

"Get away from the Jinchūriki. Don't you care about what happens to the brat!" said the masked man as he pulled out a kunai and held it to Naruto's throat.

"Wait please! Just stay calm!" pleaded Minato to the masked man hoping he can see reason.

"Speak for yourself. I am as calm as can be Minato." said the masked man as he threw Naruto up into the air and went to stab him with the kunai in his hand, and getting a yell from Kushina.

"Naruto!" yelled Kushina as she watched her child be thrown up into the air and the masked man launch at him with the kunai in hand only to see Minato use his Hiraishin no Jutsu to catch Naruto before he can be stabbed.

"Leave it the **Konoha no** **Kiiroi Senkō(Yellow Flash Of The Leaf)**! But what about the next one." said the masked man while doing a half Hitsuji(Ram) seal, which ignited explosive tags on the bottom of the blanket covering Naruto.

"Minato-kun! Naruto!" yelled out Kushina as she saw the explosive tags and watched them explode. But before the explosive tags went off Minato Hiraishined to a safe house that he had setup for such occasions.

"Thank goodness Naruto wasn't injured." stated Minato with relief. But he felt pain in his right leg so he looked down and saw that a wooden shrapnel was lodged in his leg.

_'He forced me to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu! His target was Kushina, and he succeeded in separating us!'_ thought Minato as he pulled out the wooden shrapnel from his leg and flung it into the air with one last thought before flashing away again. _'Got to hurry.'_

He soon arrived at a new location which is most likely his and Kushina's house of residents. While that was happening on the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato the masked man took Kushina to a secluded location and bound her in seals to hold her still.

"Alright what do you want?" asked Kushina while panting trying to hold back the Kyūbi with what strength she could without losing consciousness.

"I'm going to extract the Kyūbi from you, and destroy Konoha!" stated the masked man with his reply to Kusshina's question.

"No you can't." said Kushina with a look fear and shock on her face.

"Minato's **Jikūkan** **Ninjutsu(Space-Time Ninjutsu) **allows him to move instantly between locations that are marked with jutsu formulas!" stated the masked man. "Those markings are incorporated into the sealing formula. That way Minato can protect you at all times, but he's far away now! The Kyūbi's seal has weakened due to child birth. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment!" the masked man finishes.

* * *

**Safe House **

Back at the safe house Minato puts Naruto down in a bed specially made for him.

"You'll be safe here." said Minato. "Naruto! Please be patient okay. I have to go and rescue your mother right now."

* * *

**Unknown Location with Kushina**

In the location Kushina is in the masked man finally revealed his eye that is visible through the hole in his mask which revealed the fabled Sharingan. With his Sharingan he went into Kushina's seal.

**"It's You!" **said the kyūbi as if knowing who the masked man was. It was then that the fox was put into a genjutsu by the masked man. Which when the fox was put under the genjutsu the Sharingan appeared within the iris's of its eyes. When that happened the seal degraded even more releasing the fox from the fabricated mass of stone the it was attached to by chains of chakra.

On the outside of the seal a chakra cloak surrounded Kushina taking the form of a two tailed fox with the seal completely open and Kushina's eyes rolled back into her head. The masked man put his hand in a half ram seal, and then said; "Come on out Kybi!" And with that the fox was released from the seal into the world for the first time in over sixty years.

"**Rooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**" howled the fox into the night. With that the chakra cloak left Kushina and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Good, now we will head to Konohagakure no Sato!" said the masked man with a hint of glee in his stoic attitude.

"W-w-wait!" said Kushina quietly as she slowly was able to get up on her hands and knees getting the masked mans attention.

"You Uzumaki are just amazing! You don't die right away when the bijū is extracted!" stated the masked man. With that statement the Kyūbi slowly turned its eyes to Kushina.

"You were the Kyūbi's jinchūriki. So I will let you die by his hand!" said the masked man as the fox completely turned and swung his massive paw like hand down at Kushina's downed form.

The fox looked expectantly but Kushina was no longer there. He looked up and with a flash Minato was standing on top of a tree with Kushina in his arms bridal style.

"You really are quick as a flash." said the masked man to Minato. "But you're too late." he finished. Looking up into the tree Minato and Kushina are in.

"Minato…. Naruto his he alright then?" asked kushina through labored breaths.

"Yes, he's fine. He's in a safe place for now." said Minato with a nod.

"Good! Minato that masked man… is with the Kyūbi, they're heading to the village. Stop them!" stated Kushina through her labored breathing. With that Minato went into his Hokage mode and flashed away with Kushina in his arms.

"He flew away. Hn, that's fine let's get to Konohagakure no Sato." Said the masked man with a smirk hidden beneath his mask.

* * *

**With Kushina and Minato at the safe house**

When Minato flashed away from the Kyūbi and the masked man he arrived with Kushina in his arms at the safe house that Naruto is currently in. Minato moved over to Naruto with Kushina in his arms which got her attention.

"Wha… Why?" she asked.

"Never mind, just be with Naruto." said Minato while setting Kushina down net to Naruto. She stared at Naruto with tears welling up in her eyes, while Minato had a solemn look on his face.

"Naruto!" said Kushina as she lightly hugged him close to her. When she did that Minato solidified his resolve, he walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. On the inside was a white haori(high collared trench coat) with red flames licking the bottom, and the kanji for Yondaime Hokage on the back. He reached in and grabbed it and slipped it on.

"Thank you…Minato, and good luck!" stated Kushina still holding onto Naruto.

"I'll be right back!" said Minato in a voice that showed why he was the Hokage.

* * *

**Konoha**

In the village of Konohagakure it was a typical night, people out and about having fun, cats out prowling and people out drinking at bars enjoying being around there family, and loved ones not knowing of what's to come upon the village. They were all ignorant of that fact, but still continued to have a good night. Walking down the center of Konoha we find Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai.

"Ugh, look! Why don't we just do rock paper scissors again?" asked Kakashi talking to the ever eccentric Maito Gai.

"Oh, come on there must be something more exciting we can do! And you call yourself my rival" stated Gai as eccentrically serious as possible.

"We have to get an early start tomorrow so let's just take a pass on tonight!" stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

"A mission is no excuse! I have all this pent up energy inside me, so there's no better time than right now for some really rigorous training, honest to kami discipline, and hard work will lead us to success in future missions!" stated Gai trying to get Kakashi to train with him in his eccentric training. Noticing Kakashi stop Gai moved in front of him and said; " Are you even listening to me."

"Forget about that for now." Said Kakashi. "Do you sense something strange? As if there was suddenly a dark chill in the air?" questioned Kakashi his recent years in ANBU kicking in.

"The only thing that's chilly is your attitude! You must be more hot-blooded!" yelled Gai in his unique eccentric way at Kakashi's blatantly casual attitude.

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

In other parts of the leaf other people were sensing the imminent chill in the air that came from know where(from what they know of). At the Uchiha compound an Uchiha by the name of Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha's first born son was watching his younger brother Sasuke outside on the outdoor hallway looking at the moon.

"I feel something omens'!" said Itachi in worry. This got Sasuke to start crying because of the same feeling that Itachi felt. "Huh… there, there it's okay." stated Itachi trying to calm his brother down. _'What a this strange feeling! Of all the times for mom and dad to be out!'_ thought Itachi. "Don't cry Sasuke! No matter what happens your big brother will protect you I promise you that!" stated Itachi to Sasuke with a small smile on his face.

The Sandaime Hokage, who is in his office at home also felt the disturbance. He grunted and blew out smoke from the pipe he is smoking at the moment. He looked out his window at the full moon that was hanging in the air. "It can't be!" he said with no emotion in his voice.

* * *

**Edge of the Village**

At the edge of the village in a quiet neighborhood the man in the mask that released the Kyūbi from Kushina landed on the ground in an ally. He slowly looked from his crouched position with a glint in his sharingan eye, while raising his hand and yelling out.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

In a huge cloud of white smoke the size of the Hokage monument. The Kyūbi no Kitsune was finally summoned to the leaf. The potency of the fox's chakra started to blow civilians and ninja alike away along with the surrounding buildings.

"Is that…." said a civilian. "No way… it's the Kyūbi!" yelled the same civilian. With that the other civilians in the area started to run away as fast as they could.

"Go Kyūbi!" yelled the masked man which caused the Kyūbi to start destroying the village with every fiber of it's being. It was crushing and blowing away buildings with its breath killing civilians and ninja.

Back with the Sandaime Hokage an ANBU appeared in his office. "Sandaime-sama! It's the Kyūbi! The Kyūbi is inside Konoha!" stated the ANBU to the Sandaime.

"Hai, I know that! I'll go restrain him, you and the others go protect all the people of the village!" ordered the Sandaime.

"Hai!" said the ANBU following orders.

_'Was Kushina's seal broken! We failed even with all the safe guards we put in place, Biwako!'_ thought the Sandaime.

* * *

Throughout the village the older Jōnin were ordering the younger Jōnin, Chūnin, and Genin to evacuate the civilians and get out themselves. The shinobi and kunoichi were attacking the fox the best they can. But with it being a chakra construct it doesn't do much if at all any. The commanders were ordering the other ninja to attack the best they can to hold the fox off till all of the civilians were out.

Up on the Hokage monument Minato flashed to the tip of the highest point on his own carving dressed in his haori. He looked up and saw all the damage the fox has already done to the village, and thought.

_'As Hokage I must protect the village, my family! This is what I have to do right now!' _with a seriously calm face only a Hokage can have. _'I won't let you destroy my home!'_

The fox in the mean time continued to destroy the village, but then stopped and turned his head towards where Minato was standing on his carved head.

"So you've noticed me huh!?" asked Minato to himself. With that the fox roared and started gathering and condensing chakra into and orb most commonly known as the **Bijū-Dama(Tailed Beast Ball) **and shot it at Minato destroying more of the village in the process.

"I won't let you do this." said Minato as he went through hand seals creating a barrier that had his Hiraishin formula incorporated into it. When the Bijū Dama reached the barrier the formula expanded and encompassed it. Soon the ball of chakra was sent somewhere else outside the village with a gigantic explosion of power.

_'With this much power I have to carefully choose where I redirect his attacks' _thought Minato looking at were the blast came from.

Down bellow people watched what the Yondaime Hokage did. "The jutsu that deflect the Kyūbi's attack, that's a **Jikūkan Kekkai(Space-Time Barrier)**." stated Chōza the Akimichi patriarch.

"It's Minato!" said Shikaku Nara the head of the Nara clan.

"Alright let's move in to." said the Sandaime ordering people to move.

_'I've got to alert Sandaime-sama right away about what's going on.'_ thought Minato not noticing the masked man from before appear out of nowhere behind him until the last moment. Swinging behind him with one of his infamous tri-pronged kunai Minato hit the man in the head and it went right through. The masked man grabbed Minato's wrist as his hand past through it.

"I'm your opponent." said the masked man. "And your done for!" he continued as he used his own **Jikūkan Jutsu**. Before he could finish Minato flashed away from the masked man.

"He got away. So fast! Next time I will take you a lot quicker as soon as we touch." stated the masked man making the half hitsuji seal.

* * *

_'My attack passed right through him, and a moment later he made himself solid and tried to pull me inside of him.' _thought Minato. _'What was that Jutsu?' _at that moment the masked man teleported to where Minato had landed surprising him.

"Hehe… you shall not escape." said the masked man with amusement. _'He uses a __**Jikūkan Jutsu**__ to. So that's how he was able to grab Kushina and move so quickly. He defeated the ANBU black ops assigned to Sandaime-sama, got passed the highest level classified barrier, and knew the Kyūbi's seal is weakest during child birth.' _thought Minato. _'Even more than that, he undid the Kyūbi's seal and tamed him. He slipped in and out of the village's barrier without triggering any alarms, as far as I know there's only one shinobi that could do all that!'_

Minato looked at the masked man and asked. "Are you Madara Uchiha?" questioned Minato. With that the masked man took off his hood to fully show his mask. "No that would be impossible, he is dead after all!" stated Minato.

"Hmmm…. I wonder about that!" said the masked man.

"In the end, it doesn't matter who you are. But why attack Konohagakure?" asked Minato.

"What would you like to here! I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's for war, or rather it's for peace!" stated the masked man while dropping a chain out of his sleeve.

'_Either way he's not ordinary, he can control the Kyūbi, his__** Jikūkan Jutsu**__ surpasses both Nidaime-sama's and mine. And he's got some dangerous ideology, if I don't settle this now we'll have even bigger problems then the Kyūbi. I'd transport myself to the village, but he'll come to the battlefield with me it'll be chaos. If he's anything like Madara, he can't keep the Kyūbi under the Kuchiyose no Jutsu for too long. I have to entrust the village to Sandaime-sama and just take this guy down right here right now.' _thought Minato getting into a battle stance.

"Now that I've freed the Kyūbi there is no hope for any of you!" yelled the Madara want-a-be while charging at Minato who started to charge back. Minato lunged forward with his kunai passing right through 'Madara' while the masked man had a chain trailing behind him. Minato ran into the chain and was almost captured but flashed away at the last moment to escape the chain.

He arrived at a kunai close by while holding the half hitsuji seal. _'My physical attacks have no affect on him. But he makes himself solid when he attacks me, I have to aim for a mutual strike precisely timed. But he knows that he's vulnerable when he attacks, and considering the time remaining on the Kyūbi's kuchiyose no Jutsu, he won't want a likely long battle neither. Whoever attacks an instant quicker than the other, will win this battle.'_ thought Minato while the Madara want-to-be was moving slowly back and forth.

Then they charged at each other with Minato throwing his kunai at the man's head and watching it pass through. The masked man was reaching for Minato at the same time, they were closing in on each other now. As soon as the kunai completely passed through the masked man's head with his hand only a few inches away from Minato's arm. Minato created a large **Rasengan**, just as the mask man was about to touch Minato he said.

"I win!"

It was at that moment that Minato flashed to the kunai he threw through the man's head and slammed the **Rasengan** into the man's back in a split second.

'Damn it he flashed himself to his kunai!' thought the masked man in pain.

"Hiraishin level two!" said Minato as the Rasengan ground deeper into the fake Madara's back, simultaneously planting a Hiraishin seal on his back and destroying the surrounding ground under the man.

The man jumped out of the smoke landing twenty feet away holding his arm as it disintegrated. "You got me! You really are a slippery one I never should have let my guard down around you." Said the masked man in anger that he had lost. At that moment Minato flashed to the seal on the fake Mardara's back and stabbed him with a kunai in the stomach.

_'__**Hiraishin no Jutsu**__ of course, he must have marked me somewhere!'_ thought the fake Madara.

"A contract seal! Trying to separate the Kyūbi from me." questioned/stated the fake Madara.

"With this the Kyūbi is no longer yours!" exclaimed Minato triumphantly.

* * *

In the village the Kyūbi let howl at finally being freed from the sharingan controlled genjutsu as the sharingan disappeared from the foxes eyes reverting back to his slit eyes. Even though the fox was no longer being controlled he still continued attacking the village destroying and killing wherever his paw like hands landed.

In one part of the destroyed village one Iruka Umino was with his mother and his father Tsubachi Umino.

"Iruka! Are you alright?" asked Kiko, Iruka's mother. As soon as she finished speaking she slumped forward into Iruka's arms.

"Mom! What's the matter?" asked Iruka alarmed at why his mother slumped forward. Then he noticed the cut that went across her back horizontally. " Dad! Look it's mom she's been hit!" yelled Iruka to his father who was face towards the Kyūbi as it destroyed more buildings.

"Why didn't you stay at the shelter Iruka? Leave your mother to me. You hurry up, and get out of here now!" said Tsubachi.

"No dad I'm not just going to run away, and leave you and mom behind hear! I'm going to stay and protect mom!" yelled Iruka to his father trying to get him to let him stay.

"Don't you dare push me son! It's a parents duty to protect their children!" yelled back Tsubachi trying to get his son to see reason, even though Iruka didn't want to.

A little ways away on top of a building stood the Sandaime Hokage with a platoon of shinobi from ANBU to the regular Jōnin. "We have to protect the village! We need to drive the Kyūbi outside of the village walls!" ordered the Sandaime Hokage to the ninja behind him.

"Hai!" was his reply.

"By me some time so I can ready my Jutsu. Do not let up the attack!" said the Sandaime giving his last order.

"Hai Sandaime-sama!" was his reply. And with that the ninja took off to attack the Kyūbi with all they had. The fox started to knock the ninja out of the air while they jumped to throw kunai with explosive tags.

Hiruzen in the mean time, bit his thumb to draw blood. He swiped the blood on his palm and went though the necessary hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" yelled the Sandaime. "Monkey king Enma." With a puff of smoke the king of monkeys appeared in all his glory.

"**The Kyūbi hmm! So the seal was broken**." stated Enma looking at the Kyūbi as it howled at being attacked.

"We'll drive it from the village. With the adamantine staff!" said Hiruzen to Enma.

"**Henge(Transformation) gotcha!**" exclaimed Enma as he henged into a big staff like weapon and flew right up into the air right into Hiruzen's hands.

"Now Enma let's go!" exclaimed Hiruzen.

"Hai." replied Enma.

"Extend!" yelled Hiruzen with his palm out watching the Enma extend towards the fox. With a mighty roar from the fox as Enma in his staff form pushed him out of Konoha breaking one of the surrounding walls in the process.

"Good it has been driven out of the village! Now keep at him one after another!" stated the Sandaime watching all the shinobi and kunoichi attack the fox. _'Minato, where are you!'_ thought Hiruzen.

* * *

**With Minato**

"Your worthy of your title Yondaime Hokage! Injuring me and separating the Kyūbi from me, but he will be mine one day!" stated the masked Madara. "I shall rule this world, there are plenty of ways to do it!" he finished while using his **Jikūkan Jutsu **to disappear.

_'Given his tone, he's not joking around.'_ thought Minato as he contemplated what the man said.

* * *

**Back in Konoha**

"**Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr**!" howled the fox swatting at the ninja attacking it and crushing them.

"Hold the attack all of you, wait for the Yondaim Hokage!" yelled a random Jōnin. One of the ninja that were knocked out of the air was Tsubachi Umino. "Iruka…" said Tsubachi quietly before dying. A few hundred feet away Iruka saw the whole thing and yelled.

"Let me go my mom and dad are still fighting back there!" as ninja carried him away from the battlefield.

In the woods farther away from the battlefield a group of young shinobi and kunoichi were surrounded by older Jōnin. "Listen up! You younger ninja stay away from the Kyūbi!" stated a red eyed man talking to the younger ninja.

"What, what do you mean?" questioned a young women also with red eyes.

"This is domestic trouble, not a war against other villages. There's no need for all of you to put your lives on the line for this!" replied the red eyed man.

"You've got to be kidding!" yelled the red eyed girl.

"Stop it Kurenai just calm down!" said a random shinobi standing next to the women now named Kurenai.

" You are also a ninja! You aren't going to live forever you know, but my daughter you're a women to. Bequeath the will of fire on my future grandchildren, please make that your oath to me your father, for I do believe in you!" said the red eyed man with a small smile on his face shocking Kurenai to her core.

In a location on the Hokage monument Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage appeared on top of his own carving. He looked out over the village towards the Kyūbi and thought, _'This is bad!'_

"He's going to do that again." Said the Sandaime from the ground after he fell onto a knee trying to catch his breath. "Sandaime-sama!" yelled a close by shinobi who ran towards the Sandaime.

Back on the Hokage monument Minato saw that the Kyūbi was charging up another Bijū-Dama. With that he started to go through the hands seals required for a summoning.

"**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu(Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer)**!" and with that Gamabunta chief of the Toads appeared above the Kyūbi no Kitsune landing on top of him with Minato on the Toads head.

"Is that…." said the Sandaime with the shinobi standing next to him finishing for him.

"The Yondaime Hokage!" yelled that ninja.

_'I shall rule this world!'_ was Minato's thoughts of what the fake Madara said.

_'Kushina! Forgive me.'_ Was Minato's last thought before yelling down to Gamabunta.

"Hold the Kyūbi just for a little while longer!"

"**I'll give it my best! But that's going to be tough even for me.**" said Gamabunta forcing the fox down to the ground.

"I'm going to need a lot of chakra to transport such a large object away." Said Minato to himself. With that Minato built up his chakra to get the amount he needed to transport the fox away which was currently still building up the **Bijū-Dama**. Just as the fox closed his large maw over the ball of chakra he was whisked away from the battlefield by Minato.

"Minato! He transported the Kyūbi with him!" said the Sandaime in shock of what his successor did.

"Over there!" yelled one ninja pointing in the horizon at the large ball of light caused by the **Bijū-Dama** exploding.

* * *

**With Minato and the fox**

Where the fox appeared is a now destroyed house, that looked like it was beautiful just before the arrival of the fox and his **Bijū-Dama**. A short ways away Minato appeared carrying his son, Naruto, and his wife Kushina, panting while crouched because of the amount of chakra he used to transport the fox with his **Hiraishin no Justu**.

"I must erect a barrier now." said Minato the thought, _'But I don't have much chakra!'_

"I can still do it, Minato!" stated Kushina while looking at Minato. She then concentrated on her chakra with a bit of effort, but soon chains made out of chakra shot out of Kushina's back in five different directions. They burrowed under the ground and wrapped themselves around the Kyūbi and made a net around them so no one can get in.

"Kushina!" yelled Minato as he watched his wife cough up blood, and making baby Naruto start crying.

"Woke you up huh! Sorry Naruto!" stated Kushina through labored breaths getting Minato to worry about her.

"Kushina!" said Minato looking at Kushina.

"I'll take the Kyūbi with me, to my death! Because that way we can reduce the interval between now and when he re-immerges again." said Kushina tightening the chains more around the fox. "It's all I can manage now with the little chakra I have left, but I will be able to save you both! So thank you for everything you've done!" stated Kushina with a sad but true smile on her face. Naruto who obviously doesn't know whats going on because he is just a baby started sniffling a little bit with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Kushina, you're the one! It was you who made me the Yondaime Hokage, you made me a man, and you made me this baby's father! And….." stated Minato in sadness that Kushina was thinking like this, about sacrificing herself.

"Oh, Minato please don't give me that sad look. I… I'm happy because… you love me, and what's more today is the birthday of our beautiful child! But most of all, if I were imagine me alive and our future the three of us together as a family. I can't really picture us, just being anything but truly happy." said Kushina while Minato took her words in stride and started to cry. "I guess if I were allowed just one regret, I wish I could've seen Naruto all grown up, I wish I could've seen…" Kushina tried to finish but was interrupted by Minato.

"Kushina! There's no need for you to die in-order to kill the Kyūbi, preserve what little chakra you have… for your reunion with Naruto!" stated Minato to Kushina. "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto, It'll be part of an **Hakke no Fūin(Eight Trigrams Seal)**, And then I will take the Kyūbi with me. Since I'm not a Jinchūriki I will have to use the **Shiki Fūjin(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)**!" stated Minato with conviction. While the fox was looking at Minato with contempt.

"You can't, if you cast that then you'll…" tried to say Kushina but Minato cut her off.

"And there's one other thing. I'm only going to seal half of the Kyūbi! It's physically impossible to seal this much power. But it's also strategically unwise, if you take the Kyūbi with you there will be no Jinchūriki till he re-immerges. This will upset the balance of power between the Bijū, with the **Shiki Fūjin **we can at least seal away half of the Kyūbi forever. And the other half of the fox… I'll seal it inside Naruto, with the **Hakke no Fūin**!" said Minato thinking about the future and what Jiraiya told him about the 'child of prophecy'. "I know what you're going to say, but remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about world upheaval. And also the calamities that would accompany it, I've become convinced of two things today. First, that masked man who attacked he would bring catastrophe to the world; and second the one who will stop him is this child! This infant, whose 'god father' is Jiraiya-sensei, he will open up the future as a Jinchūriki! I know it, somehow I'm sure of it!" finished Minato while looking back and forth between Naruto and Kushina.

"But Minato…" said Kushina as the Sandaime Hokage arrived to the scene to Minato already going through hand seals for the seal after he put Naruto on the ground.

"**Shiki Fūjin**" yelled out Minato as the **Shinigami(Death God)** appeared in its spectral form of long white robes, white hair, ashy skin; with a Tantō in its mouth and beads wrapped around its wrists, with Minato's soul crucified behind him in front of the shinigami. "Let's believe in him, after all this child is now our son!" stated Minato to Kushina.

Over on the other side of the barrier stood the Sandaime and Enma the Monkey king. "**Those signs don't tell me…**" asked Enma.

"Yes it's the **Shiki Fūjin**!" replied Hiruzen in sadness that his successor has resorted to that Jutsu.

"After I have completed this seal I'm going to seal your chakra inside of Naruto to. You won't have much time but I want you to help him try to control the Kyūbi's power as a Jinchūriki!" stated Minato with conviction and determination.

"But he's our son Minato! Tch… which is exactly why I don't want him to bare such a heavy burden!" exclaimed Kushina. "And tell me… why use the **Shiki Fūjin**? So it's just so I can meet Naruto when he's grown up, especially if it's going to be for a short time! Then there's no need for you to die. I'd rather you stay with him and watch over him, I just…don't understand why it has to be this way?! Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the balance of power among the Bijū, for his nation, for his village? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself at all, just for me please?!" exclaimed Kushina as she started to sob.

"To forsake ones nation, and ones village is exactly the same as forsaking one's own child. Your very own homeland was destroyed, so you should know that. A harsh life, awaits those without a land to call their home!" stated Minato as serious as he can get in a situation like this. "Besides our family are ninja! Finally, even if I were to live I could never be a substitute for you." said Minato as he crouched right in front of Kushina. "You won't have much time with him, but there's something only you can tell Naruto. Something that I just can't, that's a mothers role. I'm not doing this just for you…I'm doing it for Naruto!" finished Minato as he picked up baby Naruto. "I'd die for my son… that's my duty as his father!"

Minato and Kushina stared at each other seeing if the other would give up their resolve. While on the outside of the barrier Kushina erected Hiruzen was testing it to see if he could break down but discovered that it's impossible. "Sandaime-sama! What's wrong?" said a ninja that just arrived at the scene.

"It's no good, we can't get in any closer this barrier is preventing the Kyūbi from escaping! It seems the two of them are planning to take care of the Kyūbi all by themselves!" stated the Sandaime to the other ninja present.

Inside the barrier the Shinigami's hand went through Minato's soul, and from there it traveled out of his body and sped towards the Kyūbi.

"**Damn you Yondaime Hokage!**" roared the fox at Minato taking half his chakra.

"Seal!" yelled Minato as the chakra was pulled away from the fox and pulled into Minato's gut with a swirl like seal with eight lines of calligraphic writing sprouting from it.

_'My body is going numb, can't believe how heavy his chakra is.'_ thought Minato as he received half of the fox's chakra.

"**Damn you**!" repeated the fox to Minato.

"It is the **Shiki Fūjin** after all, I can't believe he used it!" stated the Sandaime watching the fox shrink.

"The Kyūbi is still alive though, couldn't he seal all of it away it appears smaller but…" said one of the ninja that accompanied the Sandaime as Minato summoned an altar.

"Alright, now for the **Hakke no Fūin**! I'll seal the rest of the Kyūbi inside Naruto." said Minato putting Naruto on the altar.

"**The ritual altar, he's planning on sealing me up again not inside that baby!**" said the Kyūbi.

Kushina who watched Minato put Naruto down, tried to move towards him and Naruto but as soon as she started moving she started coughing up more blood. "Kushina, are you okay!" yelled Minato as he started running towards her. But at that moment when the fox saw Minato move away from Naruto he thought he had an opportunity to stop himself from being sealed again, so he struck forward.

"**There you are!**" roared the fox as he struck out at Naruto with his clawed hands. Minato and Kushina saw this and did what all parents would do they both moved their bodies right in front of the claw that would have killed Naruto. The claw only coming to about four inches away from little Naruto, a drop of his parents blood landing on his little chest.

"I said I was his father, dying for him is my duty!" stated Minato to Kushina as he looked at her.

"Yes, but I'm his mother it's mine to!" replied Kushina.

On the outside of the barrier Hiruzen had a hard time making out what was going on but figured it out. "There's a child in there to!" stated the Sandaime.

"Yes and they saved it." Said one of the accompanying ninja.

"**Why you!**" yelled the fox enraged at not being able to kill its next host.

"I think this may be the first time that I've lost an argument, I guess it proves…just how serious you are about doing this." Kushina told Minato.

"I thank you, Kushina." said Minato wiping blood off his chin onto his palm, then going through hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

In a poof of smoke a toad that looks like an accordion. "**Ahhhh the Kyūbi!**" yelled the toad before looking at Minato. "**And Yondaime-sama too, what is going on here?**" questioned the toad before receiving an answer from Minato.

"Gerotora, I will give you the sealing formula's key! When I'm done take it to Jiraiya-sensei to store it!" stated Minato to the now named Gerotora.

"So that's it. Minato plans to make his own child the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, to save the village!" exclaimed the Sandaime on the outside of the barrier finally understanding what was going on inside the barrier.

"**I confirm I received the key! Alright I'm off now.**" said the toad disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"And now we're safe." said Minato as the Shinigami licked the tantō blade it pulled out of its mouth. "Kushina! I'm not going to last much longer, I'll start the **Hakke no Fūin** right now. I still want to put some of my chakra in Naruto, we won't see him for quite a while so let's tell him what we want to say!" Minato said to Kushina inciting her to start speaking to Naruto.

"Naruto don't be a picky eater, just eat a lot so you grow up big and strong, and make sure you bathe every day, and you stay warm to. Also, don't stay up to late make sure you get plenty of sleep, don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them okay, just a few is fine as long as there ones you can really trust. And…hm…your mom wasn't very good at this make sure you study hard, and learn your ninjutsu. Always remember everyone is good at something's, and not so good at others. So even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed okay, when you're at the academy, respect your teachers and the other classmen. Oh now this is important, regarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money, take your pay put it in a savings account. No alcohol, not until you of age to much sake is bad for you so, practice moderation. And another prohibition, is women. Remember I am one so I don't know too much about it…tch… keep in mind this world is made up of men and women. And so, at some point you will notice girls and that's normal, just be careful and don't fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find someone that's like me. Oh, that reminds me! Speaking of the three prohibitions, you should be wary of Jiraiya-sensei -dattabane!" said Kushina with labored breaths. "Naruto, I'm sorry to say there will be plenty of hardships, and painful times ahead. Just be true to yourself, make sure to have dreams, and the confidence to make those dreams come true. Oh Naruto, there's so much, oh so much more, there are so many things I wish I had time to pass on to you, so much more I want to tell you. I wish I could stay with you longer, I love you!" finished a crying Kushina to Naruto. "Minato I'm sorry I used up your time." Exclaimed Kushina to Minato thinking he was mad at her for using up the time he had left.

"No, it's all right. Naruto, my words to you….Oh I guess your talkative mom said it all…**Hakke no Fūin**!" said Minato and that was the end of his and Kushina's life and the beginnings of a legends.

* * *

**A/N: All the Kyūbi attack wrapped into one hoorah for me. Lol! All of it is the dialogue from the anime so don't bust my chops about it; it has its purpose just like everything else in life. So I hope you guys like it the next chapter should be up in about a week maybe less. Thanks for the reviews to and the followers I have, I appreciate all of you.**


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: Sorry for my absence and not posting new chapter's lately I have been having writers block but also I have been having family issues! One of the problems is my grandfather is dying and I have to take care of him, so typing is second priority. He won't go to the hospital and won't make an appointment with the VA. But all in all, Thank you guys for your reviews, it helps me sleep at night knowing a lot of you guys like this Fan-Fiction story. I'm sorry for those who thought the last chapter was a wasted read because it's something everyone already knows. Well I know the whole series yet us still read Fan-Fictions with the Kyūbi attack, or the Pain arc, or the Wave arc. I don't complain about those because I like them even if it's something I already knew. It just helps set in motion the story in my opinion. Okay enough of my rant here's the story.**

**On another note like I have said before if you don't like this because it's Naruto/Sakura and not Naruto/Hinata, then I'm sorry read something else. I have read reviews on other stories like Senpuu by Firefly-the-Wolf, about how they wasted their time on reading the story only to find out Hinata wasn't going to be in Naruto's Harem for the story. Or that the story is no good because Hinata is a better character and lover for Naruto.(they didn't say exactly these things, but it is like they did to me). I mean I myself don't hate Hinata! Yes she is a good character but she is not for Naruto. They don't make a good couple at all, one because she has only said a hand full of words to him throughout the series, two there has been more character development with sakura and naruto then any other pairing, three because she's too quiet and shy to keep Naruto in check, four Kushina said to find someone like her ie. SAKURA she is almost identical in personality to Kushina beside the fangirlism in series one but in mentality. She was made fun of when she was younger for the size of her forehead, and Kushina was made fun of for her hair. And they both adopted the same attitude about it. Well besides Sakura getting help from Ino. Well enough of my rants and by the way THIS IS NOT A NARUTO/HINATA IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT KICK ROCKS!**

"Rasengan"- Normal speech

_'__Rasengan'- Thought speech_

**"****Rasengan"- Bijū speech/ Jutsu/ Summons**

**_'_****_Rasengan'- Bijū Thought speech_**

**Disclaimer: I would pay ¢88 for it, because that's all I have right with me. **

**Konohagakure no Sato One week later**

It has been a week since that night. A week since Konohagakure no Sato otherwise known as The Village Hidden Amongst the Leaves was attacked by the **Kyūbi no Kitsune(Nine Tailed Fox)**. Many people ninja and civilian alike were killed that night but Konoha's most tragic loss was that of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. And because of that the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was in a predicament. With the death of his successor not only, leaving his new born son Naruto Uzumaki orphaned, but also a Jinchūriki. But this was not the only predicament his(Hiruzen's) teammates, the councils, and his childhood best friend were being what all male Nara's say everything is. Troublesome.

**_(Flashback) Hokage Office four days ago_**

_Three days since the attack. Three long days of disorder and mayhem, in which he was forced to take office again at the untimely death of his predecessor. Three very long days of the most grueling and ancient tortures known to man were inflicted upon the old man, and he cursed Minato for making him take back this position he gladly gave up._

_What were these tortures forced upon the old Hokage, you ask? Of course it is the murderous meetings with the vicious bloodthirsty village council(well, it was the civilians trying to get the power. The shinobi were still trying to see who was left in their ranks), seeking to grab power with the loss of their Yondaime Hokage, and the Sandaime had to rein in these fire breathing demons to make sure they got nothing, searching the law books and history of Konoha he knew so well to make it impossible for them to get anything._

_And then there was the most heinous of terrors that sent a shiver down any Kage's back. It came straight from the ninth circle of hell, and it stayed with them until death or relinquishment of office. Yes, it is none other than the dooming… paperwork._

_He sighed, facing away from the mountains of paper that littered the office, his office once again, as he gazed out the window into the afternoon air to see his destroyed but recuperating village. Despite what many would think, he had not been glad to don the robes and hat of office again, but he knew Minato did the right thing., he wished so badly _

_The sky was the blue shade closest to the now past Namikaze's(Senju) eyes, and now it was made jealous by his son's eyes. Speaking of the boy, he wished so badly that he could hide him away from the world, protecting the heir of Minato and Kushina from the cruel world, but he couldn't._

_If he was anything like his parents, he would always be the center of attention, and of course demand much socializing with others. But he couldn't very well put him into an orphanage because he knew he will be neglected after this meeting he has to go to. He knew he couldn't take care of him because the council would absolutely try to make sure he had as little contact with the child as possible, that much he was certain of. He needed to stay on the councils good side for now, even if they held no official authority, not only to protect his unsteady position, but to be able to protect the sun kissed blonde haired child. _

_He couldn't give him to Jiraiya or Kakashi, because that would draw to much attention to them from enemies outside the village and from within. He couldn't think of who to give the boy to too protect him, and raise him into a fine young man or if he wanted to into a shinobi.(even though that would be inevitable with him being a Jinchūriki). Then Hiruzen remembered Minato was adopted! So that would mean that he may have biological family on Minato's side still around. That gave the old Hokage an idea that would rock the foundations of Konoha and the elemental nations for many years._

_"__Hyō(Panther)!" said Hiruzen. Which caused an ANBU with a panther mask to appear on one knee waiting for her orders. "Fetch doctor Asagi for me!" ordered Hiruzen._

_"__Hai, Hokage-sama!" replied the female ANBU member shunshining to the Hospital. It took all but five minutes for the ANBU to return with the doctor both in kneeling positions in front of their Hokage._

_"__You asked for me Hokage-sama?" questioned Asagi._

_"__Yes, I did! Hyō you may leave," said Hiruzen to the female ANBU member who left right away. "I asked you here because I have a mission for you!" started Hiruzen getting Asagi's attaention._

_"__What type of mission Hokage-sama?" questioned Asagi._

_"__This mission will be classified an S-Ranked secret! I want you to do a blood test on Minato Namikaze!" stated the Sandaime seriously getting a shocked look from Asagi._

_"__May I ask why Hokage-sama?" asked Asagi. Hiruzen got up from his desk and walked to the door and motioned for Asagi to follow him. They exited the office to the hall way and walked down the corridor till they reached a room guarded by ANBU one with a Hitsuji mask and one with a Ryū mask. The Hokage nodded to the two ANBU who bowed to him as he opened the door and walked in with Asagi right behind him._

_When they were in the room Asagi noticed it was a nursery and in the middle of the room up against the far wall was a bassinet that had a small blonde child in it sleeping. Asagi also sensed that there were four other additional ANBU in the room guarding the young child._

_Hiruzen walked over next to Naruto and said, "This child is Naruto Uzumaki the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune." said Sarutobi getting a nod out of Asagi who already knew that from being the medic at the scene the night of the attack. "As you already know he is the child of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki as you were running tests on him to see if he was healthy three days ago." getting another nod out of Asagi. "What I want you to do is going to be an S-Ranked secret! I want you to run a test on Minato's blood and run it against any and all DNA samples possible in the Konoha medical data base!" informed Sarutobi getting a shocked look from Asagi._

_"__But sir the data base is a collection of all medical records from around Hi no Kuni which numbers in the millions!" stated Asagi getting a nod from Hiruzen._

_"__Yes, that is true but I want you to only do Konoha's ninja data base." said Hiruzen smirking with amusement getting an embarrassed chuckle from Asagi as she rubbed the back of her head._

_"__I knew that." replied Asagi getting an amused chuckle out the old Hokage. After that short stint of amusement the Hokage and Asagi got serious once more they both were looking at baby Naruto. Which caused a question to pop into Asagi's head, "Hokage-sama may I ask why you want me to do this?"_

_"__I want you to do this because I believe one of Minato's biological parents are still out there in the world! And another thing is I don't want, and can't let Naruto be uncared for without someone around to protect him from the people in this village that will try to use him for their own goals.(Danzō)" finished Sarutobi looking at Asagi seriously expecting a reply._

_With her Hokage's finished explanation Asagi got a determined look on her face; bowed to him and said, "Hai, Hokage-sama! I will do my best to find out if young Naruto's grandparents are still alive, but it will take a few days to get through them all sir.!" _

_"__That's fine, now if you would excuse me I have a meeting with the council's to tell them about Naruto and to listen to them bicker about everything." said the Sandaime motioning for one of his ANBU guards to pick up Naruto and bring him with._

_As soon as Hiruzen left the room Asagi swore silently to Naruto that she would find his family at all costs, and left right after her Hokage to complete her mission._

**_Council Chamber with Sarutobi_**

_The walk to the council chambers was long and dark in his mind. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he collected himself before having to go to yet another meeting, this time bringing news of Naruto to them. He had every viable speech ready, every loophole checked, and ready to answer any question they had. It would be the most prepared battle in his life._

_As he came close the magnificent building which at times is the home of the Daimyō of Hi no Kuni when he is here in Konoha he saw that his ANBU guard had separated two watching over baby Naruto had moved ahead to the chamber doors while two stayed behind to watch over him. Soon all them were guarding him once again, though one of the ANBU that was female Tori(Bird). Was holding a sleeping Naruto gently while rocking him back and forth silently, keeping baby Naruto calm and asleep. His lungs gasping for a little air when he shifted in Tori's arms, before she continued in a slow pattern._

_The Hokage smiled gently, running a hand through the already formed small blonde spikes, and they were soft and silky despite their appearance. With a nod to the four ANBU, he headed into the room first, knowing other ANBU were well hidden for means of protection. The round table had already been filled with the shinobi clan heads, except the chairs of the Senju, Uzumaki, and Hatake, along with many other respectable Jōnin, and prominent civilians that made up the village council, and Danzō the ex-ANBU commander. _

_They all turned to him either bowing or nodding their heads to show full respect or at least some form of respect._

_He made his way to his chair, and sat without any prompt with the four ANBU behind him, though the one with Naruto in her arms was more hidden then the other three._

_Sarutobi spoke gravely, "Not many of you know what really happened the night the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked. So I will give you the bare details. Minato-kun had no other choice than to seal the Kyūbi into a human child, making the boy a Jinchūriki. As his dying request, the Yondaime asked that everyone in Konoha sees this child as a hero, because he was sacrificed to be the bearer and prison of the Kyūbi, protecting us with his very life._

_With that Tori stepped forward, showing the room the blonde whisker marked child. Gasps were heard around the room, and then muttering. Then the opposition came,_

_It came first, naturally, from one of the civilians. "Kill it now, before the demon breaks out!" Many of the other council members agreed to this point, though several stayed silent, looking at the child with scrutinizing eyes, not so easily swayed by the emotions like their counterparts. The ninja in the room however stayed quiet. Many already knew who the boy was, the looks were a dead giveaway. And they knew who the boy's parents were so that was another give away._

_One of the civilian councilors, a haggard elderly woman, turned to the silent ninja in the room mainly to their Hokage, and asked in a voice that oddly quieted and gained everyone's attention. "What do you think? You are after all the experts on these things. We know nothing of these skills, or what it takes to keep the demon secure in the boy's body."_

_That actually shocked the shinobi that a civilian would come to them for an opinion in something they knew more about, instead of making their rash judgment's again. But even more shockingly was when Kizashi Haruno answered the woman matter-o-fact._

_"__The boy is human, not the fox, and the seal will hold. The Yondaime would never place a faulty seal on a child. And as once being a shinobi and a long time friend to Minato, I know that his seal mastery was the best. It rivaled, if not surpassed his own sensei, Jiraiya the Gama sennin. The boy is the only reason we live at this very moment, and we should honor the Yondaime's last wish, and celebrate the rising of a hero." finished Kizashi getting nods of agreement and appreciation from the shinobi in the room._

_All the Sandaime Hokage could do was smile appreciatively at Kizashi and send him a nod of thanks. Kizashi nodded back to the Hokage with a small smile also on his face. But the happiness was drained from the shinobi of the room once Danzō decided to put his two cents in._

_"__Hiruzen I ask that you give the Jinchūriki to me, so he can become a weapon for the village!?" asked Danzō who got glares from some shinobi and agreements from some of the civilians. Hiruzen looked at Danzō with blank eyes and a stoic face and said, "No! the boy will not grow up to be an emotionless weapon just for _'the good of the village'_ as you will put it! He will grow up to make friends and have a happy life and be seen as the hero the Yondaime asked him to be!" said the Sandaime seriously. Glaring at Danzō with a little bit of unrestrained age. "Just to be clear! If anything in this meeting is spoken publicly everyone here will be charged with treason!" stated the Sandaime to everyone, the civilians were sweating a little at this._

_"__You are all dismissed!" said Hiruzen._

_**(Flashback End)**_

**A/N: sorry for the cliff hanger its just that at the beginning of this chapter it says I was taking care of my grandfather. Well today on Aug 20, 2014 my grandfather passed away between 3-4 o'clock at the age 67 years old. It has been a very sad day for me I am upset but I accepted a long time ago that death is natural and it has to happen. Ironically this is also the same day my cousin who was a Marine was killed in Iraq in 2005 by a IED. My grandfather also served in the coast guard on the ice cutter polar star and another one that I can't name in the 60's to the 80's. He was born July 20, 1947. **


End file.
